


and just a touch of concealer

by ro_blaze



Series: mira's coffee paradise [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Mira is being the best boss in the world, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and helping those two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: mira fixes a small misunderstanding between her youngest employees. turns out, it's sweeter than she'd expected[modern setting, coffee shop au]





	and just a touch of concealer

**Author's Note:**

> mira runs a coffee shop. and shes the best in the world

When she comes out of her office to check on her boys, Mira easily sees that there’s something amiss.

Her first hint is that Sting is not smiling.

Her second hint is that Sting’s hands are shaking as he sets paper cups on the cupboard.

Her final hint is the badly concealed blue of a bruise on Rogue’s cheek.

She orders for someone to take care of the register for few minutes and turns around, sharply calling to the boys to follow her to her office.

“What happened?” Mira asks once they’re alone, arms crossed on her chest. When no one answers, she has to use all her restraint to not raise her voice. “You know I’m not going to call you out on anything.”

Sting doesn’t seem to be able to meet Rogue’s eyes. Mira has a strange feeling of familiarity at the sight of it – more often than not, the youth reminds her of her wife in her fiery teenage years. (And perhaps if herself, too.)

“We got into a fight” Rogue finally mutters, not quite looking up.

“Really.”

Perhaps she says it one idea too sharp, because both boys flinch at her tone. Mira sighs. Her fingers itch to run through her hair, but she knows it makes her look unprofessional.

“Why did you get into a fight?” she asks, keeping her voice soft. She’s half convinced on ditching the professional behavior, but her boys have to learn.

“Someone used a bad name for Rogue” Sting stays. He’s looking anywhere but Rogue. “And I just– I had to–”

“You didn’t have to do anything” Rogue snaps. His fingers are trembling now, too. “If you hadn’t jumped–”

“So I’m supposed to sit down while some creeps insult my best friend?!”

“Well, at least then none of us could have gotten–”

“Oh, well then, next time–”

“Shut up” Mira orders, her voice soft but firm.

Both teenager freeze as if they hadn’t realized what they were talking about. Sting is red with shame while Rogue pales. Mira feels her heart tear for them. They’re just kids, kids thrown in this stupid, unfair world, kids who don’t deserve to go through all that painful shit.

“You have no reason to be angry at each other” she tells them, the corners of her mouth pulling up when she sees them slowly regain their normal color. “Sure, Sting acted a bit out of turn, but all he wanted was to protect you, Rogue.”

“Yes, miss.”

“And Sting… Don’t think Rogue doesn’t appreciate what you did for him.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Relief floods her system and Mira finally closes her eyes. For a few moments, she allows herself to rest and recover.

After those few moments end, she stands up from her seat and retrieves her makeup box, setting it down on the desk.

“Come over” she gestures kindly to Rogue.

The boy looks unsure–god, is she scary? - but complies to the order nevertheless. Once he’s firmly seated in her chair, Mira carefully dabs away the poorly applied concealer, only stopping when she has full view of the bruise. She makes a face.

“That is one big panda eye” she attempts to tease.

Sting bursts out in full laughter.

Rogue doesn’t look amused.

“Does it hurt?” she asks as she works, carefully applying makeup to cover the dark purplish-blue while in the same time making sure Rogue learns how to do it.

Rogue shrugs.

“I’ve gotten worse pains” he admits, voice barely over the whisper. “I broke my arm when I was 10.”

“It was sick” Sting adds.

“I couldn’t do anything for two months, Sting” Rogue says with a roll of his eyes. His eye twitches when Sting laughs.

“Sting, you’re not supposed to laugh at other people’s pain” Mira scolds gently. She pulls back to inspect her work and smiles, finally satisfied with it.

“’m not laughing at Rogue” Sting insists, although she can hear a touch of regret in his voice. “I just…”

Rogue smiles and waves it off. Sting beams at him as if someone’s just announced he’d won the lottery and Mira has a hard time hiding her own joy at those sweet, sweet boys.

More often than not, they remind her of Erza and her when they were their age, young and innocent and unprepared for the world.

It’s almost four in the afternoon when inspector Scarlet-Strauss arrives for her daily visit, coat thrown over her elbow and hair pulled into a sleek ponytail.

“You’re late” Mira tells her with a playful smile, then pushes a mug of steaming coffee over the counter.

Erza greets her with a kiss on the lips that leaves lipstick on her. When she licks her lips, she tastes strawberries.

“Lots of paperwork” she explains. There are some lines under her eyes and for a moment, Mira wonders just how late she stayed up last night. “How about you? You seem livelier.”

“Am I not lively around you, sugarplum?” Mira croons, then laughs when Erza tries to swat at her.

“You are, more often than not.” Erza sips her coffee. Her shoulders relax, the tension in them melting away. Mira makes a mental note to offer her a massage tonight. “But there’s something… more. The air of victory.”

“Am I that transparent?” she asks with a small pout.

“Quit playing and tell me what happened.”

Mira can’t help but laugh at her no-nonsense attitude and smacks a kiss on her cheek, then moves to the bakery station at the back to retrieve their treats. Her brother gives her a hug and tells her they’re almost done with the next batch of cookies, which makes her smile widen because it’s just past rush hour and they’re low on confections.

When she returns, Erza is halfway done with her cappuccino, her eyes glued to something on her phone that makes her frown. Mira sets down the tray and presses a kiss to her forehead.

“What are you doing?” Erza asks, amusement sneaking in her voice.

“Smoothing out those wrinkles” Mira says with a playful smile. “See, it worked. You’re smiling now.”

Erza rolls her eyes but her eyes still shine, so Mira considers it a victory. She lowers herself in the chair and hands her wife her beloved strawberry cheesecake, then bites in her own treat with vigor. They’ve both had few bites before either of them speaks.

“So, what is that you’re so cheery today?” Erza asks again.

Mira hums in answer, picking another bite of her chocolate heaven before she answers.

“My boys got into a fight” she begins. Her eyes immediately run to where Sting and Rogue are taking orders. “Apparently, some less favorable people called Rogue a slur, which riled Sting up and…” She shakes her head in thought. “Rogue ended with a pretty bad bruise. The two of them were arguing about it and I talked them out of it.”

“Why were they even arguing?” Erza looks amused. Mira loves that look on her.

“I think it was because they care about each other, but you haven’t heard it from me.”

Erza hides her laugh with her hand, but Mira can see the shine in her eyes and crinkling of her nose. It’s those little details that send a shot of warmth right to her chest and make her insides light up.

“So, you basically fixed their lovers’ quarrel” Erza finally states once she’s done laughing.

“Basically” Mira hums in agreement.

“Mira, have I told you how magnificent you are?”

“Not enough times today” she says with a smirk, then presses another kiss to her wife’s lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> visit me at goldxnfairy.tumblr.com


End file.
